


Voyage voyage

by Angel_sama



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathmask est parti en vacances et il rentre au Sanctuaire. En train. Et le voyage est loin d'être de tout repos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyage voyage

Peu désireux de se faire remarquer, en tout cas plus qu'on ne le remarquait déjà, le Chevalier d'or du Cancer se fondit dans la file de voyageurs longeant le quai.   
Son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, il se creusait la tête en cherchant pourquoi exactement une bonne partie des gens le regardait comme ça. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens il ne comprenait vraiment pas.  
Il n'avait pas laissé échapper un mot de travers, n'avait pas d'accent particulier ni d'expression un peu étrange quand il parlait italien, aussi bien que tout le monde ici finalement, ne présentait pas d'excentricités vestimentaires…Non vraiment il ne comprenait pas.  
Il arriva à hauteur et grimpa dans son wagon, le numéro 7, et se mit à chercher sa place. Il haussa un sourcil et reprit son billet dans la poche arrière de son jean : comment pouvait-il trouver une place 72 dans ce wagon qui en contenait au mieux une cinquantaine, avec le premier siège numéroté "1" ??  
Un coup d'œil rapide lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : voiture 7 place 72.   
Sans s'inquiéter plus avant, le gardien de la quatrième maison longea le couloir en guettant les numéros des places.  
24\. C'était déjà mieux…36, prometteur…62, plus que 10, (même s'il ne restait pas 10 places dans le wagon). Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres quand il trouva sa place, et surtout qu'il trouva la place adjacente inoccupée : il était en avance mais avec de la chance, personne ne viendrait avant le départ du train, et la compagnie d'un voisin ou d'une voisine lui serait épargnée.  
D'un geste souple, il monta son sac, lourd d'une bonne quinzaine de kilos au moins, sur le porte-bagages au dessus des sièges comme s'il tenait à bout de bras un simple sac vide. Evidemment, que transporter ce sac de voyage comme un vulgaire baluchon malgré son poids évident puisse étonner les simples voyageurs ne lui avait pas une seule seconde effleuré l'esprit…  
Loin, très loin de ce genre de considérations, le chevalier s'installa à sa place, coté couloir, et patienta tranquillement. Juste une vingtaine de minutes avant le départ à présent. Il poussa un petit soupir. Il n'était pas fâché de rentrer enfin à la maison ! Même si finalement, son séjour s'était mieux déroulé qu'il ne l'aurait cru…  
Avec cette aire de paix toute neuve qui s'étendait devant eux, les treize plus puissant guerriers d'Athéna avaient droit à quelque chose de merveilleux et inconnu pour eux jusque-là : des vacances.  
Sous certaines conditions évidemment, la sécurité avant tout, ils avaient tous pu partir et naturellement, une bonne partie d'entre eux avait choisi leur lieu d'entraînement, souvent situé dans leur pays natal. C'est ainsi que le terrible DeathMask se retrouvait assis dans un train, qui devait l'emmener, au bout de quatre heures de trajet, à l'aéroport. Là il prendrait un avion pour Athènes (même si le nom de la compagnie "Aeroflot" ne lui inspirait guère confiance, sans qu'il sache pourquoi au juste).  
A cette pensée un soupir kilométrique lui échappa.   
Un chevalier d'or d'Athéna, en train.  
C'était ridicule.  
Désespéré, il se laissa couler un peu plus dans son siège, et ses noires pensées furent un rien éclaircies quand il constata que son siège basculait ! A défaut d'autre chose, ça serait confortable pour dormir…  
Ainsi installé, il se remit à penser à la journée où il avait appris son moyen de transport. Dans sa liste des plus mauvaises journées de son existence, elle figurait presque au même niveau que le jour de sa mort des mains de Shiryu…

*****

[Deux semaines plus tôt environ]

"- Pardon ?

Le chevalier du Cancer fixait son collègue de la première maison comme s'il venait de lui raconter la plus mauvaise blague de l'histoire.

"- Tu m'as bien entendu DeathMask : il me faut ton armure. " sourit le chevalier du Bélier.  
"- Mais…c'est impossible : je pars en vacances dans trois jours, j'en ai besoin."

Le gardien de la première maison secoua doucement la tête, désolé.

"- Navré mais tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi. Et puis ça ne serait pas discret et…"  
"- Et tu veux que je résiste comment à l'accélération ? Si je peux me déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, c'est pas pour marcher à 2km heure…Et sans armure…"  
"- Et sans armure tu résisteras encore moins si on doit livrer bataille."  
"- Raison de plus pour que je la prenne alors."

Mû masqua son agacement par un long soupir plein de patience.

"- Nos armures ont été rudement mises à l'épreuve avec tous les combats que nous avons menés dernièrement…" DeathMask grimaça mais garda pour lui la remarque qui lui vint à l'esprit, concernant certains chevaliers vachement doués pour éviter d'avoir à se battre. "Shion et moi les examinons toutes pour les vérifier et faire les réparations nécessaires."  
"- Et ça prend longtemps ?"  
"- Au moins une semaine."  
"- Mais…et mes vacances ? Si je pars pas maintenant, ça repoussera à après mon tour de garde et…"  
"- Et j'ai un planning : j'ai déjà vu la mienne, celle d'Aldebaran, et celle d'Aiolia. Shaka ne rentre pas avant une bonne semaine et la tienne est la dernière qu'il me reste à voir. Et Athéna a exigé que ces contrôles soient faits dans les plus brefs délais." Insista Mû quand le Cancer allait protester encore. "Il n'est pas question de repousser de 10 jours."

Les deux chevaliers restèrent un instant silencieux.  
Chacun cherchait une solution pour conjuguer contrôle d'armure et départ en vacances.  
Soudain le Bélier afficha un sourire radieux et son "JE SAIS!" ravi sorti DeathMask de ses pensées.

"- Ah oui ?"  
"- Oui, suis-moi !"

Et sans plus attendre, il saisit le Cancer par le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'au palais du Pope.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver devant Shion, et encore moins de temps à Mû pour exposer son idée brillante.  
Shion l'écouta sans mot dire et quand il eut fini, réfléchit un long moment.

"- Hmmm…c'est plutôt une bonne idée en effet. Qu'en dis-tu DeathMask ?"

L'intéressé, dubitatif, fit pourtant un effort.  
Il n'alla pas jusqu'à manifester une joie et un bonheur débordants, mais puisque c'était visiblement la seule solution…

"- Bon, bon…mais…"  
"- Ne t'en fais pas" le rassura aussitôt le Pope, "note moi simplement ta destination et je m'occupe de tout. Tu pourras partir comme prévu." Conclut-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Le chevalier du Cancer était tout sauf rassuré, mais il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur : au moins, ses vacances n'étaient pas annulées…

*****

Dans son train, le chevalier d'or soupira une nouvelle fois.  
Shion lui avait trouvé des billets d'avion et de train in extremis, ce qui expliquait le pourquoi de ses multiples moyens de transports, et le nom douteux des compagnies aériennes. Au moins, il avait évité l'escale en Arabie Saoudite et en Egypte au voyage aller comme retour, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'avion mais…il préférait quand même le plancher des vaches…  
Il chassa rapidement l'avion de ses pensées : pour le moment il était dans le train et…il devait bien avouer que faire "comme tout le monde" était amusant finalement…  
Cette pensée amena un sourire à ses lèvres fines : des grands gamins, ils n'étaient que ça finalement, surtout s'il devait en juger par la tête des autres ors quand il leur avait fièrement annoncé qu'il allait prendre le train ET l'avion pour partir en vacances, oui mon petit monsieur….  
Il fermait les yeux, toujours son sourire aux lèvres, et se laissait tranquillement aller dans son fauteuil incliné pour une bonne sieste quand un cri suraigu lui vrilla les tympans.  
Alors qu'il vérifiait machinalement si aucun cosmos bizarre ne traînait dans les parages – certains réflexes avaient la vie dures – un rire cristallin suivit d'un autre cri lui confirmèrent ce qu'une petite voix pernicieuse lui soufflait depuis qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun cosmos…  
Et ses pires craintes furent rapidement confirmées quand un rire supplémentaire suivit de pas dignes d'un bébé mammouth finirent d'assassiner sauvagement le silence reposant du wagon.  
Il ouvrit un œil pour voir, à quelques mètres de lui, apparaître un nain de jardin un peu grandi affublé du don de parole.

"- C'est quand que le train il part papa ???

Le pauvre Cancer poussa un soupir kilométrique.  
A cette seconde, il savait que les quatre heures qui suivaient ne seraient qu'une longue traversée de l'Enfer. Et il savait mieux que quiconque de quoi il parlait…

*****

Bien qu'il ne soit pas un optimiste forcené, le gardien de la quatrième maison devait bien reconnaître que la situation n'était pas si noire qu'il l'avait prévue.  
A moins de 5mn du départ de son train, un calme relatif régnait dans le wagon. Le nain de jardin (blonde, 4ans, Elena de son prénom avait-il appris en laissant traîner l'oreille) se tenait plutôt bien, et la famille de quatre enfants et leurs parents qu'il avait vu un peu plus loin en cherchant sa place était d'une discrétion exemplaire.  
C'est donc un DeathMask heureux et reposé qui somnolait paisiblement dans son siège incliné, malgré l'air lourd et collant. La climatisation avait beau être en fonctionnement, il faisait tout juste plus frais que dehors. C'est en ça que sa maison de pierre aux murs d'un bon mètre d'épaisseur lui manquait : là au moins il faisait bon…  
Et puis si le temps et les tours de garde s'y prêtaient, il pouvait même aller parfaire son bronzage intégral sur le toit, sans que personne ne lui dise rien, ce qui était d'autant plus agréable…  
Un autre sourire lui vint.  
Ce n'est pas en Sicile qu'il aurait pu faire une chose pareille ! Du moins pas avec les vacanciers et les touristes alentour : ça n'aurait pas fait très sérieux.  
Une légère secousse le tira de sa somnolence et la voix du conducteur dans les hauts parleurs du train lui fit ouvrir un œil. Enfin l'heure du départ avait sonnée. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les informations délivrées – la destination, les gares desservies, l'heure d'arrivée prévue – avant de se recaler confortablement dans son siège. Aucun voisin potentiel ne s'était manifesté pour le moment, et aucun des retardataires qui traversaient les wagon ne lui était destiné semblait-il. Un autre soupir silencieux lui échappa. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon voyage et…

"- Elena !!! Ne mets pas tes pieds sur le siège !!!

….Et quelques options pour le ruiner aussi, mais l'un dans l'autre, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal pour le moment.  
Restait à savoir pendant combien de temps cet état équilibre précaire réussirait à tenir…

*****

L'équilibre en question avait tenu la bagatelle d'une petite heure.  
Une petite heure de sieste paisible, c'est tout ce que le chevalier du Cancer avait pu obtenir par la grâce d'il ne savait trop quelle divinité (sur ce point il était un peu comme le chevalier du Phénix : les dieux ils étaient bien gentils, mais il n'y croyait pas franchement…). A présent, le nez dans un livre de moyenne facture – une sombre histoire de sorciers, de prisonnier et de balais volants – il faisait son possible pour oublier le monstre de quatre ans qui s'apprêtait à faire sa seconde colère en moins de quinze minutes.  
Bon, d'accord, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et n'avait pas l'intention de commencer de si tôt mais…que diable faisait le géniteur de cette créature criante et geignante pour la contrarier de la sorte ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi n'usait-il pas de son autorité pour la faire obéir ? Elle ne devait même pas atteindre le mètre de hauteur et les 20 kilos !! Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un surhomme pour se rendre maître d'un petit bout de machin pareil, si ?  
Alors qu'il relisait pour la cinquième fois la même page d'affilée, en essayant de passer outre les pleures et les grognements qui s'éloignaient, les contrôleurs firent leur apparition. Le père avait jugé bon d'emmener sa progéniture se calmer dans le couloir. A défaut d'être utile, au moins, le calme avait refait une timide apparition dans le wagon…  
DeathMask présenta son billet, et, à la question du contrôleur de savoir si c'était le dernier, répondit par un grognement inarticulé. Visiblement peu affecté, l'homme contrôla son billet tout en lui expliquant qu'il aurait bien aimé le lire mais qu'il devrait attendre la traduction. C'est alors que le contrôleur prononça le nom de l'un des personnages et que le pauvre chevalier, qui sentait la migraine poindre, comprit que l'agent lui parlait tout simplement du livre qu'il était en train de lire…  
Il répondit par un autre grognement au contrôleur avant de reprendre sa page, pour un sixième essai…  
Alors qu'il était arrivé à la moitié, quelque chose attira son attention pourtant : les braves contrôleurs essayaient de parler au monstre blond qui colérait toujours.  
Ainsi, il apprit l'existence d'un wagon spécialement aménagé pour les enfants deux voitures plus loin, et que "la petite pourrait jouer ou simplement s'y allonger comme elle voudrait."   
Complètement désintéressé de son histoire de chatte pétrifiée, le chevalier observa avec attention le père et l'enfant.   
Un bout de larme aux coins des yeux et reniflant de temps à autres la fillette écoutait son père qui lui expliquait qu'ils allaient ailleurs où elle pourrait jouer et se reposer et…  
Un soupir de soulagement à la limite du gémissement lui échappa. ENFIN !! Enfin ce petit être infernal libérait les lieux et le calme et la paix allaient pouvoir revenir…  
Ronronnant presque, le chevalier du Cancer se cala bien dans son siège, il l'avait relevé pour lire, et reprit sa page, pour la septième tentative. Seulement cette fois, il était certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de huitième….

*****

Il venait juste de grignoter son sandwich (un peu caoutchouteux mais toujours plus mangeable que la cuisine de Milo) et buvait de grandes gorgées d'eau fraîche à sa bouteille quand le bruit retentit…

"- Et elle va où la madame papa ???

Le Cancer manqua avaler de travers et évita de justesse l'inondation de son t-shirt.  
Lui qui depuis une bonne heure et demie savourait la paix et commençait presque à s'intéresser à son histoire de sorciers, qui lui avait ouvert l'appétit, entendit d'abord puis vit ensuite revenir le monstre qui lui avait vrillé les tympans un peu plus tôt.  
Entre temps, une autre passagère du wagon était venue s'installée à la place qu'avait occupé le père et dormait du sommeil du juste. Peu contrariant, le père hissa donc son lourd sac de voyage sur le porte bagages au dessus des sièges et vint s'installer…juste devant le siège de DeathMask dans un pôle de quatre sièges disposés en vis-à-vis deux par deux.   
Le pauvre chevalier d'or, pourtant courageux en temps normal, sentit une envie de pleurer inexplicable l'envahir quand l'enfant choisit de s'installer dans le siège juste devant lui.  
En même temps, c'était presque prévisible : tout son voyage allé ainsi que son séjour en Sicile s'était déroulé à merveille et sans le plus petit pépin. Il était donc évident que son voyage retour serait marqué du sceau des pires cataclysmes…

Il regagna cependant un peu d'optimisme à mesure que le temps passait : depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes, l'enfant se contentait de papoter, un peu fort certes mais il fallait savoir apprécier le bon coté des choses, avec un gentil papy qui lui demandait où elle allait, qui elle allait voir…  
L'enfant semblait ravie de cette attention et répondait avec empressement et moult détails aux questions posées. Heureuse initiative du gentil retraité : il évitait ainsi aux voisins directs de subir les cris et les colères. Cela dit, le Cancer le soupçonnait fortement de faire cela pour son propre bien. Lui aussi avait subit les cris, plus tôt, et si ce n'était pas lui qui occupait l'enfant, son père incapable ne risquait pas de le faire, la porte aurait été grande ouverte à des nouveaux cris et de nouvelles colères….  
DeathMask reprit donc son livre, et se remit à son histoire de balai volant. L'idée semblait un peu étrange, mais qui était-il pour formuler la moindre critique…

La pax romana ainsi instaurée dura.  
Au moins quinze minutes de plus.  
Un bruit sourd et métallique retentit soudain.  
Le Cancer grimaça, et du coin, de l'œil, surprit un autre passager en faire autant.  
Il se demandait juste ce qui avait bien pu le provoquer quand la réponse lui fut apportée.

"- Elena !! Ne mets pas tes pieds sur la table !!

Il lui suffit de lever les yeux pour comprendre.  
Dans le reflet des sièges juste devant les siens qu'offrait la galerie de plexiglas pour ranger les valises, il vit le monstre blond avachit dans un siège, les talons posés sur la tablette centrale, à présent repliée.  
Il grogna un peu mais se remit à sa lecture. Visiblement l'incident était clos et…  
Il sursauta un peu et inspira brusquement quand un second claquement retentit, aggravant le début de migraine qui le taraudait depuis les premiers cris suraigus. 

"- Elena !! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire !! Arrête de faire ça et ne mets pas les pieds sur la table !!

Une fois de plus, un coup d'œil dans le reflet confirma ses craintes au chevalier : la gamine était toujours vautrée et d'évidence, les protestations de son paternel ne l'atteignaient pas plus que ça…  
Se contraignant au calme et surtout, se retenant de toutes ses forces de faire la moindre réflexion au géniteur (il aurait fini par lui tordre le coup et à sa descendance dans la foulée), il retourna à son livre, ses balais volants et ses apprentis sorciers, en se concentrant au maximum : avec de la chance, il parviendrait à occulter les indésirables et finirait son voyage en paix…  
Il avait lu quelques pages supplémentaires quand un nouveau "BANG" métallique se fit entendre.  
Cette fois, il abaissa soudainement son livre et put voir à sa gauche un autre voyageur faire la grimace et marmonné un "Oh non enfin !" particulièrement agacé. D'évidence, ses écouteurs et la musique qui en sortait n'avait pas suffit à repousser le bruit sourd de la tablette dépliée retombant lourdement sur la tablette centrale…  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mais cette fois elle fut un peu plus énergique et surtout efficace.  
Le père, jusque là aussi a coté du gentil papy, se leva brusquement. Il saisit sa fille sous les bras et l'assit correctement dans son siège, non sans la secouer un peu au passage.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter !" gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées. "Alors maintenant tu arrêtes et tu te tiens tranquille !

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que l'inévitable ne se produise.   
Une longue note traînante et pleureuse retentit : le monstre s'était remis à pleurer…  
Prenant sur lui, le gardien de la quatrième maison ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, avant d'expirer tout aussi lentement. Il recommença ainsi plusieurs fois, se détendant un minimum, alors même que le gentil retraité tentait de convaincre le gnome en face de lui.

"- Allons, il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça tu sais, sinon, les gens vont penser que tu n'es pas une gentille petite fille. Pourtant tu es gentille n'est-ce pas ? Alors il ne faut pas pleurer et…

Le Cancer replongea le nez le premier dans son livre.  
Il avait connu la chute dans le puit de la mort, la résurrection, la mort une seconde fois, l'esprit d'Athéna l'avait fait revenir une fois de plus et il s'était empressé de se sacrifié avec ses collègues pour le bien commun, avant de finalement revenir à la vie, pour de bon cette fois.  
Alors finalement, face à tout ça, qu'est-ce que quatre heures à supporter une affreuse gamine capricieuse et colérique représentait ?  
Une éternité, répondit pour lui une petite voix pernicieuse sous son crâne…

*****

DeathMask tourna une page de son livre et entama le chapitre suivant.  
Il était arrivé à une histoire de potion et de toilettes. Il était d'ailleurs très fier de lui : malgré les babillages haut en volume sonore de l'enfant, et les bruits du store ouvert et fermé au moins un bon millier de fois depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, il était parvenu à garder son calme.  
Sa migraine semblait vouloir se résorber tout doucement ! A conditions qu'il n'y ait plus de cri – aucune loi du Sanctuaire n'empêchait encore l'optimiste débridé – elle aurait presque complètement disparu quand le train arriverait à destination !   
Il se plongea un peu plus dans son histoire. A défaut d'être réaliste elle l'occupait et pendant qu'il essayait de suivre ce qui se passait, il ne prêtait pas attention à cette affreuse gamine…

Elle était toujours occupée à maltraiter son store quand il passa au chapitre suivant. Malgré les mises en garde de son géniteur, elle ne semblait pas plus impressionnée ni concernée, et s'amusait au contraire follement. A grande annonce mensongère de "JE FAIS DODO MOI !!" elle fermait le store, se couchait, ou plutôt "se laissait choir lourdement" sur les deux sièges côte à côte les faisant trembler et donc cogner les genoux de DeathMask installé juste derrière, avant de se relever, quelques secondes plus tard pour mieux rouvrir le pauvre store qui n'avait jamais dû être traité de la sorte, pas même pendant les tests de solidité…  
Le pauvre chevalier pensait que c'était finalement un faible prix à payer pour un peu de tranquillité quand la fillette se décida, perchée sur son siège, à se retourner…  
De tout son cœur, le chevalier du Cancer pria, peu importe qui, pour que l'enfant retourne s'occuper de son store.   
Hélas, il n'eut pas la chance d'être écouté…  
La gamine s'enticha cette fois du store destiné à sa hauteur et aux sièges situés derrière lui, inoccupés depuis le départ du train.  
Quand le store descendit, puis remonta, puis redescendit il ne dit rien, serra les dents, et se borna à utiliser ses capacités de concentration pour s'isoler et ne prêter attention qu'à son livre…  
Le manège dura ainsi trois bonnes minutes avant que le père de cet infâme gnome des chemins de fer veuille bien intervenir. Il se leva une fois de plus, interrompant sa conversation avec le gentil et surtout patient retraité, et vint récupérer sa progéniture.

"- Elena !! Arrêt je t'ai dit !   
"- Mais papa…  
"- Non ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Soit sage un peu !  
"- Mais moi je fais dodo !!" Claironna la gamine.  
"- Ne crie pas ! Et oui, fait dodo si tu veux mais laisse les stores tranquilles, ce n'est pas un jouet !" trancha-t-il en s'installa à coté de sa fille.

DeathMask poussa un soupir silencieux.   
Un peu de calme, enfin…  
Il ferma son livre un instant, et sirota sa bouteille d'eau, par chance toujours fraîche. Il lui sembla que le liquide améliorait un tant soit peu sa migraine et il ferma les yeux, savourant le calme relatif. C'était peu, et en même temps, aux vues du voyage, c'était beaucoup…

En face, le gentil, le courageux et la patient petit retraité avait reprit sa conversation tant avec le père qu'avec l'enfant.   
Rien que pour ça, le chevalier du Cancer était prêt à faire de pieds et des mains pour lui décerner le titre de chevalier honoraire d'Athéna, remercié pour avoir sauvé la raison d'un des douze chevaliers d'or. Sans lui, il aurait probablement déjà fait exploser la moitié du convoi uniquement pour être certain que cette petite créature ne viendrait plus l'importuner…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite heure de trajet quand le pire arriva.  
Lassée de son semblant de conversation avec le grand-père, lassée de torturer le store, lassée de faire claquer sa tablette, la gamine s'intéressait maintenant à ce qui se passait sous son siège.  
Rien de bien grave en soit, si elle n'avait pas trouvé au passage un morceau de câble, un morceau de casque visiblement. Soudainement passionnée par cette découverte, elle se redressa, remonta sur son siège, et se planta dessus. Appuyée sur le dossier, elle observait l'objet avec toute son attention et dans un geste brusque se retourna.  
Une fois de plus, DeathMask en appela de toutes ses forces à la première déité tendant l'oreille, mais une fois de plus, il ne fut pas écouté…

"- Monsieur…

Courageux, le chevalier fit celui qui n'entend rien et se plongea un peu plus le nez dans son livre. Après tout, si l'enfant ne recevait pas d'attention de sa part, elle finirait bien par se retourner vers son père, qui discutait depuis un moment avec le retraité sans plus surveiller sa fille…non ?

"- Monsieur…

D'évidence, la réponse était "non".  
Toujours plongé dans son livre, DeathMask continua d'appliquer la technique que d'autres appelaient ailleurs "la ruse bisounours". Ruse simple basée sur un principe tout aussi simple même si un peu douteux : "peut-être que si je ferme les yeux très fort, alors le monstre ne me verra pas…"  
Après un long moment de silence et de tranquillité, le pauvre Cancer pensait s'en être sortit et commençait à se détendre quand la malchance le frappa à nouveau.

"- Monsieur ??

Le chevalier grinça des dents. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur lui hein ?? Ca n'aurait pas pu tomber sur Aldebaran ou Aiolia ou…ou n'importe lequel de ses collègues ?? Non, évidemment, il avait fallu que cette salle gamine mal élevée se passionne pour lui, et personne d'autre dans ce satané wagon…  
Une fois encore, il appliqua la tactique de celui qui ne voit rien et tâcha de se concentrer sur son livre, chose à laquelle il parvint très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau de câble électrique fin ne pendouille devant ses yeux et sur son livre.

"- Mooonnsieeeuuuur….

DeathMask inspira et expira longuement, se forçant au calme et à la retenue.  
Dans moins d'une heure, il serait sorti de cet enfer, dans un avion en partance pour Athènes, et là il ne serait qu'à quelques minutes de chez lui, de son chez lui, où personne ne viendrait lui chantonner des "mooonnsieeeuuuur" dans les oreilles et où tout le monde lui ficherait la paix !  
Il devait rester d'un calme exemplaire, à en faire pâlir Shaka lui-même, se concentrer sur son histoire de sorciers et faire abstraction de tout le reste, et même de cette petite voix enfantine et ce fichu fil électrique qui s'agitait devant ses yeux.   
Il ne devait pas non plus donner un grand coup de pied dans le siège juste à portée pour rappeler au père de l'abominable que puisqu'il avait laissé traîner des trucs à lui un peu partout, il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer à présent, surtout s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui…  
Soudain le fil disparut.

"- Papa. Papa !!! PAPA !!! 

Le gardien de la quatrième maison n'en croyait pas sa chance : sa technique désespérée avait fonctionné finalement…  
Comme quoi, les méthodes les plus simples étaient parfois les meilleures…

*****

L'accalmie n'avait été que de courte durée.  
Après un "Oui, oui ma chérie, je vois, je vois…" vaguement marmonné, le père était retourné à sa conversation laissant sa fille à nouveau sans personne pour lui donner de l'attention.  
Et qu'avait donc fait la fillette ?? Elle était retournée à son voisin de derrière préféré, bien évidemment…

"- Mooonnsieeeuuuur….

Un grondement au fond de la gorge, le chevalier gardait son livre ouvert et seule l'envie vague de connaître la fin l'empêchait d'en faire des confettis pour se passer les nerfs. En lieu et place, il versait à présent dans l'auto persuasion, sa lecture arrêtée depuis le retour de l'abominable gamine du train et de son morceau de fil électrique….

"- Monsieur !!! Monsieur !!!" Le morceau de fil électrique fut perché dans ses cheveux, puis passé et repassé…." Monsieeeuuuur…

Courageux, DeathMask restait digne. Enfin il faisait tout pour. Et pendant qu'il affichait ce masque stoïque et impassible, la même rengaine résonnait toujours à son esprit…  
"Je ne dois plus tuer de petits enfants, c'est mal. Je ne dois plus tuer de petits enfants, c'est mal. Je ne dois plus tuer de petits enfants, c'est mal. Je ne dois plus…"  
Il en était toujours là quand enfin le père se décida à réagir.

"- Elena enfin !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse le monsieur tranquille voyons !!  
"- Mais le monsieur…  
"- Oui et bien laisse le tranquille !   
"- Mais papa, le monsieur…  
"- Elena arrête je te dis et sois sage un peu !

Le Cancer expira très lentement, son nouveau mantra toujours en tête.  
Avec un peu de chance, le calme allait revenir pour le petit quart d'heure qui restait à faire et…  
Un cri suraigu retentit à nouveau, la gamine infernale protestant à nouveau contre son père qui venait de la forcer à se rasseoir…  
"…c'est mal. Je ne dois plus tuer de petits enfants, c'est mal….C'est mal mais ça ferait du bien à beaucoup de monde…"

Comme il sentait sa prise sur sa volonté faiblir de seconde en seconde, et qu'il concentrait peu à peu son cosmos, prêt à expédier ce gnome loin, très loin grâce aux vagues d'Hadès, la voix du conducteur retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

"- …son terminus, dans quelques minutes. Mesdames et messieurs, merci de vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié à votre place en descendant du train. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage et vous souhaitons une agréable fin de journée."

Trop heureux de voir la fin de son calvaire arriver, DeathMask s'empressa de récupérer bouteille d'eau et livre, après avoir marqué sa page, et bondit de son siège tel un diable de sa boite.   
Sans laisser au père de la gamine le temps de dire ouf, il poussa d'un simple mouvement de main son gros sac de voyage qui gênait pour récupérer le sien, et s'en empara.  
Comme s'il manipulait un objet sans poids, il empoigna son propre sac de voyage à présent dégagé, le tira à bout de bras du porte-bagages sans le moindre effort, tourna les talons et gagna le petit hall du wagon.  
Une fois à la gare, à peine le train avait-il stoppé qu'il était le premier à sauter dehors, son sac sur l'épaule, à respirer un grand bol d'air non recyclé sous le regard ahuri des passagers ou des gens venus les chercher. Comment ce type qui n'avait rien de la montagne de muscle pouvait manipuler aussi facilement un sac visiblement très lourd ??  
Une fois encore sans prêter attention à ce détail, le chevalier du Cancer jeta un coup d'œil aux panneaux, et se dirigea sans mal vers la sortie où attendaient les navettes pour l'aéroport.  
Il se présenta au conducteur, paya son billet, et fila s'installer au fond de l'autobus. Il se calla contre la fenêtre, et fusillait du regard en grondant quiconque faisait mine de prendre place à coté de lui…  
Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui…

*****

Avec un soupir à la limite du gémissement, le chevalier du Cancer contempla le Sanctuaire, perché sur un rocher.  
Chez lui, enfin !!  
Après son voyage en avion sans incident notable, mise à part une hôtesse qui trouvait vraisemblablement que son jean taille basse noir, et son t-shirt blanc près du corps au col en v lui allaient très bien, il avait rapidement quitté l'aéroport d'Athènes, puis la ville pour finalement gagner la campagne alentour et enfin le Sanctuaire.  
Son chez lui.  
Avec sa maison.  
Et surtout, surtout : son lit !!  
Sautant de rocher en rocher, et forçant l'allure à la limite du supportable sans son armure, DeathMask regagna vite le cœur du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
Il salua tout juste ses voisins d'en bas, et une fois dans son temple, fila dans le petit appartement qui y était aménagé. Sans hésiter, il laissa choir son sac et prit juste le temps d'ôter son t-shirt avant de se laisser lui-même tomber sur son lit.  
Cette fois, il gémit doucement.   
Son oreiller moelleux, la fraîcheur des vieilles pierres, l'ombre bienfaisante…  
Il aurait dû prendre une douche au lieu de rester là, mais il n'avait plus le courage de bouger.  
Il était si bien, et sa tête ne lui faisait presque plus mal et ses paupières étaient si lourdes tout à coup…  
D'un coup de pied paresseux, il ôta ses chaussures avant de se hisser un plus sur son lit.  
Déesse ce qu'on pouvait être bien chez soit…

*****

"- DeathMask est rentré ?  
"- On dirait bien oui…Tu l'as vu toi ?  
"- Il est juste passé en coup de vent." Répondit Mû à Milo.  
"- Etrange qu'il ne soit pas venu dire bonjour à tout le monde…" continua le scorpion.

Le silence se fit entre les chevaliers.  
Aphrodite, qui avait parlé le premier mais n'avait plus rien dit depuis, considéra la chose un instant.

"- Hmmm…peut-être que son voyage "comme tout le monde" était plus fatiguant qu'on ne le pensait…" hasarda le gardien de la douzième maison.   
"- Tu crois ?" 

Le bélier ne semblait pas convaincu. Pas plus en tout cas que le scorpion qui renchérit, un petit sourire canaille au coin des lèvres.

"- Peut-être que c'est surtout ses vacances qui l'ont épuisées. Après tout pour voyager il n'avait qu'à se laisser transporter non ?

Les deux autres chevaliers ne répondirent pas de suite, chacun cherchant une explication.  
Car depuis que le premier d'entre eux, Aldebaran, était parti en vacances, et surtout depuis qu'il était revenu, une petite tradition c'était installée : chaque chevalier d'or qui regagnait ses pénates passait dans toutes les maisons, l'une après l'autre, d'abord pour annoncer son retour et dire bonjour, mais aussi pour raconter un peu ce qu'il avait fait pendant sa période de détente.  
Le chevalier du Taureau avait inauguré l'idée et naturellement, chacun des suivants qui étaient partis s'était livré au rituel une fois revenu…  
Aphrodite se redressa soudain, décidé.

"- J'en aurai le cœur net." Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il partit d'un bon pas en direction du temple du Cancer, sans prêter attention à Milo qui le mettait en garde.

"- Méfie toi, s'il est de mauvaise l'humeur l'accueil pourrait s'en ressentir !

Le chevalier des Poissons traversa rapidement les temples et arriva au quatrième en quelques minutes.  
Sur la pointe des pieds – après tout Milo n'avait pas tout à fait tort – le gardien de la douzième maison se faufila dans le temple jusqu'au petit appartement dissimulé au regard du premier venu.  
Il gratta discrètement à la porte entrebâillée.

"- DeathMask ?" appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Aucune réponse. Il poussa doucement le battant et se glissa à l'intérieur avant de réitérer son appel, toujours aussi doucement. Mais cette fois encore, il n'obtint pas de réponse.  
Bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait, il se glissa jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, grande ouverte celle-ci, et jeta un œil…Avant de sourire, à la fois amusé et attendri…  
Roulé en boule au milieu de son lit, DeathMask dormait du sommeil du juste, torse nu.  
Aphrodite s'approcha, et son idée fut confirmée : le chevalier du Cancer frissonnait doucement dans la fraîcheur de sa maison, qui tranchait nettement avec la chaleur lourde de l'extérieur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un drap propre. Il serait bien suffisant pour le protéger de la fraîcheur ambiante sans pour autant l'incommoder…  
Il le déplia en silence, et vint délicatement en couvrir le gardien des lieux.  
Il bougea dans son sommeil et Aphrodite, penché au dessus de lui, s'immobilisa, craignant l'avoir réveillé.  
Il resta immobile une seconde, et tendit l'oreille.

"- …..Hmmm...dois pas tuer petits enfants…c'est mal…" murmura DeathMask dans son sommeil en s'enroulant étroitement dans le drap. "C'est mal…

Le chevalier des Poissons afficha un sourire intrigué autant qu'amusé mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il laissa filer le dernier coin de drap qu'il tenait et se retira sur la pointe des pieds, laissant son collègue à ses conversations oniriques.  
Parfois, le plus simple était encore de ne pas se poser de questions…

~ / ~

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est tirée de faits réels : je crois que ces quatre heures de train ont été les plus longues de toute mon existence. Alors je me suis dit que quitte à faire un voyage complètement loufoque autant qu'il ait servi à quelque chose ! ^^


End file.
